Amour
by poisonous desires
Summary: Also I have no idea what category i put my story in. So if 'm in the wrong Category, This is my own story didn't use anything from a series . Furhter more enjoy my story if you like sad story then you'll like this. Its my first time writing a story 4 ppl


Amour

Prologue

Among the foggy reborn moon came along a phantom who wonders around the earth. Her name was Amour , Every morning , afternoon, and night she searches for her loved one's spirit. Suddenly, at the wavy field of flowers she passes by a child weeping of grief , she appeared to be an adolescent or teen. Amour advances into the field to her and squats to the dusty ground patting her boney shoulder.

She moves delicately to her head to her soft snow white ear in a soft whisper she says to the child " What seems to trouble you young soul of God, tears seems to bring me a sign of grief." The child turns her head following the sound of her voice, she was terrified she ran a few feet and sat by a rock grabbing whatever is behind her she trembles with her voice whispering " Sprit form hell! Why do you come in my presence!"

Amour was always heard people saying big vocabulary to her just to sound cool but calmly she said " Quite! I don't want a commotion involved with our situation, quit with the smart talk smart ass." The child felt better knowing that this phantom was a weird one. So the child spoke in normal tone " Then name is Kelly Bonny, what are you doing here? And also I'm not a smart ass!"

Amour began to speak as if she was in a normal school day conversation " I saw you weeping what troubles you?" Kelly forgot her face was bathed in her own watery and salty tears , she wiped her tears off as soon as possible and stood in a proud position with a prideful tone " I don't need pity from a dead girl! Back off!" Amour thought " What a bitch! Time to shut her up." .Being in earth for extra 10 years gave Amour knowledge about life watching life repeating from a different person point of view so Amour of course needed to reply politely " Kelly shut up and tell me why the hell are you crying for!" Well that wasn't obviously what you would expect Amour has an centimeter long of a temper if that's how you would think.

Kelly decided to give politeness a shot at it " I ran away from home, I couldn't take anymore of my mother's stupid discipline she's such a bitch!" Amour understood how it was when she was a preteen as you say " Growing pains" Amour said " What caused this?" Kelly walk slowly and quietly with her tattered sneakers and her jingling backpack with cloth and crumbs sticking out she stuck out her arms opening like a door and wraps her arms around me. Amour feels her cold pale skin and sees those freckles bathing in her salty tears.

The fingers of Amour's rubbing Kelly's coffee colored hair " She killed the man who was the love of my life , My mother somehow never loved him back, his name is Christopher Fredrickson, She always told me to break up with him but I loved him enough to disobey her, but my mother began to appear crazy and threaten me if I didn't do break up with Chris she will disown me but I still disobeyed but the day after… my mom shot Chris in his stomach I was traumatized, the blood freely flew out of him landing his blood on me I ran away and changed off my bloody clothes packed as much as I can. It was a nightmare!" Kelly continued to sob for Christopher Amour was touched and sad to hear such terrifying tale.

The flowing skirt of Amour's dress preformed a dance composed by the wind the moonlight beam at our flowing long hair, the rhythm of cars honking and creating wind they both shivered. Amour misunderstood Kelly from the start until now. Amour came put her lips to Kelly's forehead as a slight touch that was kind of a kiss and sat down on the dirty field luckily ghosts can't have stains. Amour was kind of upset she crushed some daisies but it was not her concern and priority right now. Kelly imitated her sitting beside Amour with her head on Amour's shoulder and her arms as a scarf to Amour.

Amour patted Kelly head and in a soft tone she spoke " Want me to tell an old legend? It was my history when I roamed the earth with my soul inside it was happy then tragic then ended somewhat happy and sad. It was about the young woman I loved." Kelly was surprised and out of curiosity she offered me a question "Wait, are you bi or a lesbo?" Amour replied " It's not Lesbo! Its lesbian I didn't give up on guys it just girl were more attractive to me" " I liked girls since I was 11." Kelly replied "Wow so young…tell me about you tale of your life."

Chapter 1 Legend of the Amour

I am Amour the maiden who wonders around earth's presence looking for my beloved maiden of true heart. At the age of twelve I had my first girlfriend and my first girl break up but I was over it after a month. Few months later I met this bittersweet girl named "Crystal" online, after we known each other for a few months we were best friends.

Not all was good and well she was one of those victims who chose suicide from being bullied and she's very emotional, Her Crystal's life was hanging by a thread…I was her thread. Crystal stopped choosing suicide and later on sadly I had a trip to Hawaii without my laptop. At Hawaii I started to have feelings for her… When I came back I checked my inbox there was one from Crystal. I opened it the description said " Have you had online relationships?" I replied " Yes (my first girlfriend)" so Crystal replied with her shocking but sweet message " Will you be…my online girlfriend?" I immediately replied "YES!"

Ever Since then we loved each other so much to die for not even the best writer in the world can describe our unconditional love we loved each other as if valentines day was every minute. We had our best times… we had our bad times…But our love was our rope to keep us from falling. We always told each other " I love you" or " I love you too"

After few months online we chatted I asked her " Crystal…would you like to make a solemn oath…to our lives?" Crystal typed back "What is it Amour?" I typed after a few minutes " Lets never be apart no matter what." Crystal seemed like the typical stereotype but mature type of a girlfriend I was her first girlfriend and I was her last also. It was 2 am but it 5 am at her time zone back at Virginia. So the next day later she replied " No need to ask me we'll obviously stay together forever." My message was meant to be taken seriously not like a typical fantasy boyfriend.

So I gave her a reply that will snap her out of her immaturity saying "When we meet in a few years…would you like to get married?" Now first this was really risky telling a 12 year old to be married and second I'm only 12 how can a kid say that I was nervous so I sat in my garage swing for a few minutes. I got her reply Crystal said " Yes." starting that day I felt like a woman already. We arranged ourselves by 6 or 7 years we would will meet and get married . Doesn't that sound dangerous? I know because like we never even talked on the phone and we only have one picture of each other. The worst part was coming out of the closet to our parents I was so nervous. At 14 I came out to my mom and dad and they luckily just totally fine with it but some relatives didn't.

The sad part was Crystal came out when we were together for 4 years…Her mother disowned her. She told me the story online she typed " Amour… how much are tickets to California?" I was shocked it was so sudden we were only in high school so I replied " Come and love me Crystal." Well actually she really wanted to know how much the tickets are but I just told her too look it up. Ever since that day Crystal hasn't spoke for 2 days…then 7 days…then months I was so worried what happened to her I prayed every night and I had

Faith that Crystal will come safe. Later after a month I saw at a grocery tore the list of kids who were missing it wasn't a pretty sight.

What caught my eyes was I saw Crystal's picture and name on the list. I was stunned very worried praying even harder. After few months I saw the news… the reporter spoke " We are here today we found the body of Crystal Bonny." I dropped the remote I fell on the floor and broke down in tears. I haven't ate in days somehow surviving with glasses of water or wine.

At the middle of class I just felt dizzy and sleepy then my eyes saw nothing but I faded memories. I woke up in the hospital seeing white everywhere, it was really cold I almost puked when I saw a pouch hanging with my blood inside. A nurse came and glanced at my eyes she ran I heard the doctor and I heard a yell speaking " SHE'S AWAKE! AMOUR IS ALIVE!" If I was the doctor I would have scolded her for breaking the silence I always loathe interrupting people. I heard foot steps of many people. There was my parents…strangely they look older but I didn't think that was my father where is he?

The doctor advanced into my room saying "Thank the lord you are alive we thought you would never wake up!" What! So I asked " How long was I hear?" My words had seem to be barely audible so he answered "Sorry you still need to recover from that coma for a bit , let me speak to you mother and step father" Wait! I never had a step father! They were all in a room where it was audible for me to be nosy. It was a bit a blur of sound but I heard a louder tone " I'm afraid your daughter Amour is suffering from heart break she needs something to make her feel better."

My memories just zapped back in my head . I was so shocked to remember I yelled " CRYSTAL!" Then everyone ran back in my room seeing my commotion the doctor finally realized the symptoms to my heart break.

Chapter 2 Kelly and Amour

Kelly began to cry as a slowly stopped my tale. I wiped her tears and said " Kelly every story has a happy ending." Kelly replied "But it must've hurt so much of what you gone through." Amour began to kiss her forehead and sooth her feelings by saying " It's okay Kelly that was all in the past…past are only remains of memories"

Kelly stood up and covered her naked arms with Goosebumps of a raw chicken she offered Amour " Amour its kind of chilly want to get a coffee?" Amour replied " I can't drink I am only a mere ghost but we can go anyway." Off they walked on the sidewalk we both swayed our arms back and forth and each ray of light hit's the sidewalk the cars that passed by created wind that mad Kelly shiver. It was sure a bad time to run away in winter. When we reached the coffee shop Kelly opened the door for me, the funny part was nobody except the people I speak to can see me. I chuckled and Kelly was curious why.

About to order Kelly asked the employer "Coffee now!" Amour was disgusted of such manner I can't believe who has such guts to say that! After a while we sat a a comfy couch like area where we can relax in the warm coffee shop. Kelly waited and told me " Sheesh! What's taking so long seriously and I can't wait for another minute!" I whispered her a scolding " Quite Kelly that was very rude!" Kelly kind of felt bad but she was still angry. Not even an apology well such a rude but innocent girl.

Kelly finally got her coffee and sat with me again asking " So…was that your whole story?" I forgot that was only the beginning of her story so I said " No…But I may continue!" We both new she wanted to drink a bit more first so I allowed her. With her torn threads on her scarf… to her coffee hair…to her mini pigtails…to her long eyelashes…to me she kind of looked like Crystal…

Once she finished her sugary cream filled coffee she had a coffee mustache I wanted to chuckle but I would predict she would really get mad. She noticed it already any way she looked at her wrist watch its almost 10 pm she glanced at me with those shiny diamond like eye she moved a little closer she felt a little worried. I wrap my scarf long arms around her pale arms she hesitate her mouth was about to unzip but somewhat she didn't want to.

She had cherry licorice cheeks it was so cute. Finally I told her " If you have something to say I'm all ears, come on it can't the that bad its not like I will laugh."

She finally spoke in a sad voice " I have no place to go…" I forgot I didn't have to deal with that situation when I decided to stay at earth so I thought of something to say for quite a while, I had time to think of one because she fell asleep. Then I stood up and stretch but in shock I forgot Kelly was on my shoulder.

She bumped in the seat and yelled " OW!" she yelled at me " Do you think that was funny BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK SO!" Ever looked at because she seemed to yell at a slice of air. Kelly was humiliated but since people can only witness my presence by hearing my voice for them so I said " No need to worry she was talking to me." Everybody was thinking " Where the heck did that girl came from? She must've came back from the bathroom or something"

Everybody drinking or eating was relieved and continued their own little world.

We were all done and we walked into the steamy, bright, wondrous streets. Kelly pointed at a building and told me "Look! A hotel I brought all my money so we can stay here!"

She just grabbed my arm and pulled me in the hotel door but right before I got in the door went into my face, phantoms can feel pain too. The worst part was from a human eye you can see that Kelly is just pulling a piece of air so I remain my see through appearance until who knows!

So, as we walked into the wind air of the entrance door what my eyes caught were chandeliers, free sample cakes and pastries, decorative style that the public would fancy for themselves . Our eyes was stuck on our wondrous gaze of beauty with sparkle of reflection beaming on our eye's curious sight. I was worried I quickly but too late but said " Kelly wait!" At most of that time of curious thought she was also speaking with the employee of this hotel. Kelly was as normal as a pencil , she began to dig underneath her. That moment of silence was heart thumping I was predict such bad thought until…Kelly slammed an inch wide wad of cash.

Woah! I yelled at her of either scold or excitement "Kelly where did you exactly get this money!" Kelly looked at me as if I didn't know what 5+5 was. We walked up to the stares…and even more stares… and then the stares of aching feet. I can't believe how old looking for a fancy hotel is I didn't even see elevators.

Chapter 3 Origin of the past and faded memories

We finally got to our floor. We both took deep sea breaths the unnecessary oxygen was already in my neck it shivered in my cold deceased body. Walking slowly and steady we found the three digit numbers of our door. I was feeling as if I was going to died again what a miraculous day. Kelly got the card inserted into the automatic door , Oh what to the days when we use key not cards. I mean keys are much stronger and less fragile and its audible to know you dropped seriously in my opinion. Both of us were still having the crave of oxygen Kelly finally spoke and said "We deserve a prize climb those mountain height stares." We had a chuckle and had a few attempts in opening the door.

As we force the door in its squeaky tune flashing beams of bright lights came upon our presence. There was so many house-like materials that were all beautiful I talked with Kelly " Kelly! Since when can you afford a suite!" Kelly gave that similar look when she dug out her money Kelly replied for once saying " Amour please, have you ever been to a suite? I mean this was a piece of cake!" I was shocked that spoiled brat. Kelly slowly walked and swayed to the giant bed with hers eyes shut then collapse with her pigtails swiftly falling like a bird.

I gazed at her imperfect beauty…is that you Crystal? Kelly rolled around facing my face asking " Is that all?" Confusion struck me by thought saying " What's all?" Kelly giving me that look with a frown admitting her misbehavior. Kelly after her long 10 mile long frown she told me " That story it was pretty one it can't end that quick." That encourage a slight percentage of kindness. She put the blanket on top of her up to her waist like a child. I blushed she was so cute! I had some humor in me so I went and sat next to her and said "Once upon a time there was a castle…"

I knew a predictable reply will shut me up so I let the chanting begin. Kelly gave me a frown with sinking eyebrows and started to spin like a race car in a small circle advancing in front of my face right in front of me in such anger. I remained still, mellow, and a confident face. I knew this was partially a bad thing but I really think its funny and annoying when she's mad.

Kelly gave me a sign of defeat and feel on the rectangle cushion bed she spoke "Don't treat me like some kind of kid wanting a bed time story I'm smarter than you think, try not to underestimate me…please" "Good night Amour" I was inferring her emotion by looking at the clock it was 11:30 pm. Until the sudden morning light I remain in my same spot. After a few minutes of growing sunlight I decided to watch the reborn sun grow its natural ray of light. Walking calmly made me feel mellow today, I mean no sound nobody awake it just seems happier this way. I unlocked the window, slowly and gentle like a curtain on a stage in shining glass raises up above the its highest content.

The breeze greets me with precious air and oxygen. I was amazed at the sea view , who knew a child can afford this. The boats, seagulls, and shimmering sparkles among the wave's hands reaching sunlight then onto the brown sand. It was such a beautiful morning. It's like God gave me another chance to experience human characteristics which I used to obtain.

Kelly rolled onto the edge of her bed, she slept heavily with an audible whisper " Christopher wait for me…I can't run that fast." For once I'd like to give something a chance besides you only live like a human once might as well live like a ghost. I went onto her bed then I lay on her smooth blanket…I slowly without hesitation hugged her backside. Luckily she wasn't awake yet, she actually mentioned " Chris…you can't hop on my back you know how many times I fall, silly" I bet before she ran away she was happily with that man.

While I was on her backside she was warm and her breath was silently breathing in a cute way. My lips rested on her shoulder…is this what could have I felt if Crystal was alive? I knew this would have ended with a commotion so I decided to get off her. I sat on the cushion chair it was bouncy but extremely comfy. In a few hours while I finally got rest Kelly's eyes began to open.

Kelly rose and sat on the edge of the white bed. She looked unusually different, I mean her head rotated around seeing as if she never been here. She said " What? Where's my room?…Oh that's right I'm here." I drop of water fell into her lap she some was expressing herself more than usual it's kind of weird. Kelly sadly in grief said " I want Christopher back" Kelly slowly turned back and looked back right across my face.

I was sure curious so I decided to acted normal, well partially normal because I'm not human anymore. I gladly smiled and spoke "Good morning Kelly." Kelly had a shocked face her eyes open, her jaw heavy dropped like an anvil. Luckily covering her mouth would prevent a terrified cry . She silently whispered a little audible noise " Who…are you?

What! This couldn't be, why doesn't she recognize me? So I saw no opportunity but to say "I'm Amour I last night we met remember?" Kelly started to let go of her heavy breath and her shoulders lowered and set herself on another chair. "I'm so sorry. I forget things when I wake up" she said "Well don't forget next time or I'll just quit hanging out with you". It was clear blue skies and diamond waters that behold our eyes. Such dazzling feature , back when I was alive I see these views all the time but as a ghost it's like reliving a childhood.

Kelly was very beautiful in underneath our giant golden star her dress flowed among the flying wind but wasn't to high and her hat had such cute ribbons. I see boats performing a line of various boat it was a charming place to be. The seagulls make an acrobatic techniques such natural beauty I never noticed .

I heard an irregular growl like out of hunger. I glanced at Kelly she held her stomach like a baby. Kelly spoke " Do you want to eat out or in the hotel" That was dumb question I can't even put a crumb in my throat without it falling off my neck, sometime when I try to eat it scares people where I'm visible I just chuckle back. Back we are to the hotel we both agreed we didn't feel so much being in public so well, besides it was beautiful enough in the hotel room it was just like a house. She brought room service with various desserts and um I think it was pizza. Any way we both took a little few minutes of a nap, happily I snuck in bed with her she was so cute in her sleep.

As usual I got backup out her bed because I felt her fidgeting. She woke up silently and slowly , luckily she still recognized me. Kelly got up and went and used the bathroom. While waiting I thought of my past and cherishing those lovely soon as I heard a flushing sound I knew she's going to talk.

Walking gently and tired from that refreshing nap I came and hugged her. Kelly had a shocked face as if I froze her in pain but Kelly had something else in her mind. I knew what it was when she whispered sadly "Christopher…" She sobbed like a faucet that poor girl she isn't over the death of her loved one and so am I, I wish Crystal was here…Kelly started to talk to herself like in her sleep.

" I hate you mom, why did you shoot the man I loved? I never even want to look at you, you son of bitch!" She pounded on shoulder let out what her anger held her. My arms wrap like a ribbon on Christmas "It's going to be alright…Would you like to listen to more of my story?" Kelly wiped her tears and laid on the hotel bed and rolled like a ball and was set on a relaxing position "Please, Make me forget the horrible memories." She said.

I sat right by her speaking like a storyteller and described my tale of tragedy and hope. "Back where I was at…" to be continued


End file.
